


Distraction

by ChaoticWriter96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriter96/pseuds/ChaoticWriter96
Summary: A suitable environment for concentration proved indispensable to the most efficient and accurate realization to which one could aspire in his own job. Even his music playlist was deliberately prepared to motivate him, improve his productivity, his interest and to remove every possible sign of stress and ambience distractions."Oops."He turned to the source of the distractions that were dangerously close to driving him crazy and that, however, seemed to amuse themselves interrupting and frightening him - something the doctor was not going to accept even for a single second more.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distracción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914600) by [ChaoticWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriter96/pseuds/ChaoticWriter96). 



A suitable environment for concentration proved indispensable to the most efficient and accurate realization to which one could aspire in his own job; whether this would be creating and assembling various inventions, programming their different functions and applications or analyzing whatever. The most impoluted surroundings, practical to perfection, organized to waste as little time as possible. At the same time the correct space, neither small to the point of needing more nor large enough to the point of the emptiness being a hassle. Even his music playlist was deliberately prepared to motivate him, improve his productivity, his interest and to remove every possible sign of stress and ambience distractions.

The sound of a door closing with more strength that required frightened him, startling him and making him stand up from the sound alone and, at the same time, almost making him throw the sample he had yet to analyze. The distressing seconds in which his hands tried to grab the container mid-air before this would fall to the ground seemed eternal, grabbing it firmly and keeping it away for the moment. He turned to the source of the distractions that were dangerously close to driving him crazy.

"I can’t stand this any longer"

"Oops."

That sound would have deceived a naïve and trusting imbecile, maybe. The smile that followed, however, was far from an ounce of guilt or worry; no, the smile reached the eyes, the amusement from driving him nuts obvious and only competing with the satisfaccion of the accomplished goal.

“It was partially opened” they continued, their hand pointing to the door source of the noise: the lid of the vehicle’s fuse box, which was sure it had been perfectly closed in the first place.

“I can’t work like this” the doctor went forward, his anger obvious even when his face and tone were kept under control. “You.”

“Who? Me?” the innocence of their question, more correctly named their interruption, was evidently fake. He kept talking, ignoring the awful offense against his patience and his precious time:

“Yes, _you_. Against the wall, now”

“I’ll pass, thanks”

“What?” Ivo Robotnik wasn’t a person easily taken by surprise, and yet he couldn’t get used to the complete lack of authory and intimidation that he achieved in those situations, with that person. “You can’t just ignore one of my orders!”

“You are going to push me against the wall yourself.”

“I do not believe in unnecessary touching.”

“Of course you don’t.” A nod following the comment, as if they were pondering that the opposite would have had no sense. “A pity. Please, continue.”

“What were I saying before you interrupted me _again_?” More a thought said aloud than a real question. “Oh, yes.”

He got right in front of his guest, leaving their heads approximately at the same height and near enough to invade his personal space; his intimidation practiced once and twice on other people and, always, effective in all of them. Their eyes shone brightly, but they refused to step back to retrieve their cherished space. Yet, the inventor insisted, lowering his tone of voice in a very precise whisper of concealed anger, a not so subtle warning:

“If I were you, I would stop messing with me.”

“Because you are a very, very evil villain?” There was something in the tone of that answer, in the certain intonation that didn’t seem to sound appropiate for the occasion.

“In fact, yes” he agreed, pleased with the correct comunication between them. “And the smarter around here.”

“Oh, I’m so scared” There it was again, that tone of their voice that exasperated him so much, that funny, fake compliance usual in their conversations. “Please, be gentle with me.”

“Then do what I say. Is not that hard, isn’t it?”

“Have you noticed how close we are right now” anyone in their right mind would have thought they were doing a _normal_ question, taking into consideration how plainly they had asked. So much that, in fact, he found himself answering before processing the question:

“Yes, of cour-- _Wait_ , what?”

Only in that moment did he take on the full picture: the amused, warm, half-closed eyes, studying him with the same intensity he used to work; their lips so close, their corners raised on a restrained smile that he found so offensively and worryingly tempting to kiss; their breaths almost merging due to the lack of personal space, not only their invaded one, but also his own, in which he hadn’t thought until then; their bodies close, close enough as to rub each other if they dared to gesticulate a little more expressively than necessary, something he had a personal tendency of doing.

“You…” The heat of his own cheeks was clearly due to the excess of clothes and he would have never admited a link between it and their closeness, or between it and the terrible ideas that had quickly filled his mind. “You are doing this on purpose!”

“Of course I am, silly”

The pet name would have driven him mad if it was from any other creature of the universe. In that particular case, however, it only produced and strange humming sensation in his stomach and his fingertips.

“You unnerve me” His most sincere and frustrated answer to the situation and the only person he could never, ever, control.

“And you love it”

“Mmph! You love me more.” That was his intelligent, eloquent and correct counterattack.

“What can I say? Villains are my weakness.”

How could a person achieve a tone of voice whose best description was “what are you waiting for, kiss me already”? How could he talk with that voice without dying of embarrassment?

“Only me, I hope” He had to correct them, anyway, because none would beat him to the role of self-worshipping narcissist with a little possessive obssesion.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

How to disarm doctor Eggman with three easy words. It was so terribly frustrating and shameful that he could only escape the easy way, the only one he could think of in the moment: he returned to the previous topic.

“Then behave yourself and let me work!”

“Yes, yes!” A laughter, funny and shining, that made their eyes shine with a warmth he still didn’t quite understand. “I love you.”

He hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until he heard his own sigh escaping his lips. A kiss, little more than a brief touch, a caress, that at least made them blush too.

“...metoo.”

His answer, one that both of them would refuse to have heard, took some weight off his shoulders that he didn’t know he carried. He turned and returned to the work he had left unfinished, thinking about the funny and sudden desire to dance that filled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As I've said on my profile, English is not my first language, so feel free to notify me if you find mistakes. I'm here to improve myself!
> 
> You can find this fic in Spanish too! It is also uploaded here on AO3.


End file.
